In the past, a fiber-reinforced resin (FRP) sheet has widely been used as a member for constituting a body of ships and freight cars.
The fiber-reinforced resin sheet usually comprises, as a substrate sheet, a woven fabric or a non-woven fabric consisting of a fiber having excellent strength such as a glass fiber, in which this substrate sheet is impregnated with a resin.
For this reason, the fiber-reinforced resin sheet has excellent strength, as compared with a general resin sheet which is not reinforced with a fiber.
In recent years, it has been studied that a resin composite having both excellent strength and lightness is prepared by integrally laminating such a fiber-reinforced resin sheet with a core material consisting of a resin foam (see Patent Document 1 below).
In this kind of the resin composite, a surface thereof is provided with a fiber-reinforced resin layer having high strength, which is formed of the fiber-reinforced resin sheet, and a lightweight resin foam is used in a core material.
For this reason, this kind of the resin composite has expanded its intended use, in the field in which lightness and high mechanical strength are required, such as a blade of a windmill for wind power generation, a case for electronic equipment, and an automobile component.